eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 29 - Tyrion IV
Tyrion IV ist das neunundzwanzigste Kapitel von Ein Tanz mit Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister schreibt sich bei den Zweitgeborenen ein, muss dafür aber unzählige Schuldscheine für die Feldwebel und Kommandeure der Söldnerkompanie ausstellen für den Fall, dass er einmal tatsächlich Lord von Casterlystein werden sollte. Beim Waffenlager trifft er auf den wieder erstarkten Ser Jorah Mormont. Synopsis Tyrion schließt sich den Zweitgeborenen an Tyrion Lennister befindet sich im Zelt von Ben Pflum, dem Kommandeur der Zweitgeborenen, um sich bei der Söldnertruppe einzuschreiben. Als Bedingung muss er einen riesigen Stapel Schuldscheine für die Feldwebel und Hauptmänner der Kompanie ausstellen für den Fall, dass er tatsächlich eines Tages als Lord von Casterlystein in die Westlande zurückkehren wird. Der Zahlmeister Tybero Istarion legt ihm die Pergamente zum Unterzeichnen vor, und der Bravo Kasporio drängt Tyrion, sich zu beeilen. Zunächst unterschreibt Tyrion ca. 50 oder 60 Schuldscheine über 100 Golddrachen, was ungefähr einem Zehntel der Kompanie entspricht, die zur Zeit 514 Mann stark ist. Tyrion will Ben Pflum in dem Glauben lassen, dass er ihn regelrecht ausgenommen habe, aber insgeheim weiß er, dass er entweder tatsächlich Lord von Casterlystein sein wird oder tot, und in beiden Fällen werden die Schuldscheine ihn nicht schmerzen. Die Pergamente mit je 100 Golddrachen sind für die Feldwebel der Kompanie bestimmt, doch nach einer Weile ändern sich die Beträge auf 1000 Golddrachen, doch Tyrion unterschreibt munter weiter. Ben Pflum erklärt Tyrion, dass seine Aufgabe sein werde, dem Zahlmeister bei der Buchführung und dem Verfassen von Briefen zu helfen, außerdem will er möglichst lange geheim halten, dass Tyrion sich ihnen angeschlossen hat. Die drei letzten Schuldscheine sind auf Namen ausgestellt: Kasporio und Tybero erhalten je 10000 Golddrachen, und Ben Pflum beansprucht 100000 Golddrachen, 50 Morgen fruchtbares Land, eine Burg und den Titel eines Lords für sich. Tyrion überlegt, ob er kurz den Empörten spielen soll, um Ben Pflum seinen Sieg noch weiter zu verschönern, doch hat er die Spielerei satt und entschließt sich dagegen. Anschließend lässt Ben Pflum Tybero das Buch der Zweitgeborenen holen. Es ist in Leder gebunden, hat große Eisenscharniere und besteht aus schweren Holztafeln, auf denen Namen stehen, die mehr als 100 Jahre zurückreichen. Der Zahlmeister erklärt, dass die Zweitgeborenen eine der ältesten Freien Kompanien seien und dass dies bereits ihr viertes Buch sei. Jeder Mann, der jemals bei den Zweitgeborenen gekämpft hat, ist hier erfasst. Aegor Strom hat ein Jahr bei ihnen gedient, bevor er die Goldene Kompanie gründete, und auch Aerion Targaryen war einst Mitglied, genauso wie Rodrik Stark, der Wandernde Wolf. Tyrion soll mit roter Tinte unterschreiben, denn einst mussten die Neuen mit ihrem eigenen Blut unterzeichnen, doch wurde diese Tradition verworfen, als festgestellt wurde, dass Blut als Tinte nicht besonders lange hält. Tyrion bittet trotzdem um ein Messer, pickt sich damit in den Daumen und lässt einen Tropfen Blut in das Tintenfass fallen. Dabei muss er an Haldon Halbmaester denken und ist erleichtert, dass er immer noch ein Gefühl in seinem Daumen hat, was bedeutet, dass er sich bisher immer noch nicht mit den Grauschuppen angesteckt hat. Tyrion setzt seine Unterschrift unter die von Ser Jorah Mormont. Als Tybero Istarion Tyrion daraufhin mit "Lord Tyrion" anredet, fühlt er sich geschmeichelt, doch erklärt Ben Pflum, dass er nicht der erste Lord ohne Land bei den Zweitgeborenen sei. Tyrion und Hella werden ins Waffenlager geschickt Tyrion bittet um Waffen und Rüstung, und Tybero schickt ihn zu einer Wache namens Schnapp, der ihn und auch Hella mit etwas Kompaniestahl versorgen soll. Tyrion findet Hella in der Ecke ihres Zeltes unter einem Haufen schmutziger Bettwäsche. In letzter Zeit schläft sie nur noch und redet nicht mehr mit Tyrion, weil sie wütend darüber ist, dass sie Hübsche und Knirsch zurücklassen mussten. Als er sie nun weckt, spricht sie aber zu seiner Verwunderung doch wieder mit ihm. Tyrion fürchtet, dass sie sich mit der Fahlen Mähre angesteckt haben könnte, weil sie so viel schläft, doch ihre Stirn ist nicht auffallend heiß. Er erzählt, dass er sich bei den Zweitgeborenen eingeschrieben habe, dass er aber nicht glaube, dass sie das auch tun könne, da sie eine Frau ist. Sie fragt, ob Tyrion etwas von Hübsche oder Knirsch gehört hat, woraufhin Tyrion ihr verschweigt, dass Kasporio ihm erzählt hatte, dass angeblich drei yunkische Sklavenjäger durch das Lager streifen, nach zwei Zwergen suchend und dabei einen langen Speer mit einem aufgespießten Hundekopf vor sich her tragen. Tyrion erklärt ihr, dass sie Rüstungen suchen müssen für die kommende Schlacht, und als Hella keine Anstalten macht sich zu bewegen, packt er sie am Handgelenk und zerrt sie auf die Beine. Mit zwei tief sitzenden Kapuzenmänteln treffen sie Schnapp beim Kochzelt. Der Feldwebel fragt, ob sie schon einmal jemanden getötet haben, und Tyrion antwortet, dass er mit der Axt, dem Dolch, seinen witzigen Bemerkungen und vor allem mit der Armbrust tödlich sei. Dann lügt er Schnapp an, dass er bereits neun Menschen mit der Armbrust getötet habe, findet aber, dass sein Vater mindestens so viel zähle wie neun. Schnapp spukt Tyrion die Reste seines Bitterblatts aufs Knie, dann ruft er einen Mann namens Kem, der die beiden zu Hammer ins Waffenlager bringen soll. Schnapp erzählt, dass sie zwar noch nie Zwerge bei sich in der Kompanie gehabt haben, dafür aber schon viele Jungen, Söhne von Huren, Entlaufene, Knappen und so weiter, und dass sie daher sicherlich etwas finden werden. Das Waffenlager besteht aus sechs großen Wagen nahe der Lagermitte. Auf dem Weg dorthin fragt Tyrion Kem, wie er aus Königsmund in eine Freie Kompanie geraten sei, woraufhin er erschrickt und fragt, woher er wisse, dass er aus Königsmund kommt. Tyrion schmeichelt ihm und erklärt, Königsmünder seien doch besonders schlau, das wisse jeder. Schnell fasst Kem Vertrauen und erzählt Tyrion, dass er sogar Lord Tywin einmal gesehen habe, wie er als Hand des Königs Aegons Hohen Hügel hinauf geritten sei. Damals habe er die Lennister-Helme wegen ihrer Pracht bewundert, doch Lord Tywin habe er nie gemocht, da er für die Plünderung von Königsmund verantwortlich gewesen ist, außerdem habe er in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser auf der Seite Stannis Baratheons gestanden, als Lord Tywin ihre Flanke zerschmettert habe. Da Kem auf der Flucht dann seinen Speer weggeworfen hatte, wurde er bei den Schiffen wie Tausende andere als Feigling zurückgelassen, und da es hieß, Lord Tywin würde sie alle zur Mauer schicken, hat er sich auf den Weg über die Meerenge gemacht und sich den Zweitgeborenen angeschlossen. Tyrion fragt Kem, ob er Königsmund vermisse, und dieser erzählt von einem Freund und von seinem Bruder Kennet, der am Schwarzwasser gefallen sei, außerdem vermisse er das Essen aus Flohloch, besonders eine leckere Schüssel Braunes. Als Kem dann Tyrion fragt, was er vermisse, muss Tyrion an Jaime Lennister, Tysha und Shae denken, sagt aber, dass er besonders den Wein, Ruhm und Reichtum vermisse. Tyrion und Hella treffen Ser Jorah im Waffenlager Inzwischen haben sie das Waffenlager erreicht. Hammer, der Schmied, ist ein riesenhaftes Ungeheuer, dessen linker Arm doppelt so dick zu sein scheint wie der rechte. Kem erklärt ihnen, dass Hammer eigentlich immer betrunken sei. Da Hammer auch jetzt gerade wieder seinen letzten Rausch ausschläft, wie es Schnapp vorhergesagt hatte, wenden sie sich an seinen Lehrling, der Nagel heißt. Nagel bestimmt, dass sie in den Wagen nach Brauchbarem suchen können, warnt sie allerdings vor, dass das meiste davon nur schlechtes Eisen sei. Die vollgestopften Wagen sind bis unters Dach mit alten Waffen und Rüstungen vollgestopft, und Tyrion denkt sehnsüchtig an die reich gefüllte und sortierte Waffenkammer von Casterlystein. Ser Jorah Mormont kommt ihnen entgegen, als er mit einer zusammengewürfelten Ausrüstung von der Ladefläche heruntersteigt und erklärt, dass es hier und da sehr wohl noch brauchbare Rüstungsteile gebe. Als er den Helm abnimmt, erkennt Tyrion den geschundenen Ser Jorah aus Yezzans Lager nicht wieder. Fast ist er wieder der Alte, einmal abgesehen von der eintätowierten Dämonenmaske auf seiner rechten Wange, die ihn nun noch Furcht einflößender wirken lässt. Tyrion trägt Hella auf, auf einem zweiten Wagen nach etwas Brauchbarem zu suchen, sie aber scheint das Ganze zunächst eher als Spiel zu sehen. Hella greift sogar eine nett gemeinte Bemerkung Tyrions bezüglich ihrer Nase auf und versucht, neckisch zu klingen, aber Tyrion geht diesem Spiel aus dem Weg und konzentriert sich auf die Rüstungen, die seiner Meinung nach noch wesentlich schlechter sind als damals in Lord Leo Lefferts Waffenlager vor der Schlacht am Grünen Arm. Hella zeigt Tyrion eine Armbrust, aber eigentlich will er gar keine, weil es zu lange dauern würde, sie nachzuladen. Er selbst probiert einen Morgenstern aus, dann einen Streithammer, einen Streitkolben und ein halbes Dutzend Langschwerter, die allerdings allesamt zu schwer sind, und am Ende entscheidet er sich für einen langen Dolch. Dann erklärt er Hella einiges über die wahre Kampfkunst und inwiefern sie sich von dem Mimenspiel unterscheidet, bis Hella schließlich aussieht, als müsse sie weinen. Sie erzählt, sie habe von Oppo geträumt und davon, dass sie vor einem großen Lord tjostiert auf ihrem Schwein und dem Hund hätten, und am Ende haben sie ihnen alle zugejubelt. Tyrion gibt ihr eine Ohrfeige und schimpft mit ihr, dass sie nun entlaufene Sklaven seien und sie sich zusammenreißen müsse. Hella jedoch ist beleidigt und beschwert sich darüber, dass sie es bei Yezzan gut gehabt haben, denn sie seien sogar seine besonderen Lieblinge gewesen. Tyrion erinnert sie zwar daran, dass sie trotz allem Sklaven gewesen seien, muss sich aber insgeheim eingestehen, dass sie damals besser gegessen haben als die meisten Bauern der Sieben Königslande. Dann erinnert er sie daran, dass ihre alten Herren der Fahlen Mähre zum Opfer gefallen sind, als Erstes Süßes, und am Tag ihrer Flucht auch Yezzan selbst, wie Tyrion von Ben Pflum erfahren hat. Tyrion entscheidet, dass er Hella weiterhin anlügen muss, um sie zu beruhigen. Er verspricht ihr, sie nach der Schlacht an einen reichen Yunkischen zu verkaufen, damit sie dann wieder in Sklaverei leben könne, doch zunächst müssten sie sehen, dass sie die Schlacht überleben. Ser Jorah erklärt, dass die Yunkai'i seiner Meinung nach den Krieg längst verloren haben, obwohl sie es noch nicht begriffen haben. Meereen habe die Unbefleckten, die besten Fußtruppen der Welt, und falls Daenerys Targaryen mit ihrem Drachen zurückkehren sollte, stehen ihnen außerdem drei Drachen gegenüber. Tyrion hat das auch schon erkannt, und er will Ben Pflum dazu bringen, erneut die Seiten zu wechseln. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Meereen spielen Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 29